The Life of Zenny
by babyrikuharada
Summary: The Life Of Zenny-Zenia! Adapted from Habbo Hotel Character, Zenny. Zenny has moved in a new town, with her Aunt: Zenia Courtney, and Uncle, Allen Zenia. Now, her recent birthday, has just passed: her fourteen birthday, now as a student of Harvard High.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Zenny-Zenia #1: 'A proper life ahead

**The Life of Zenny-Zenia #1: 'A proper life ahead.'**

Zenny Zenia, has been celebrating her birthdays' alone, and never has friends before. Her parents are away, leaving her all alone in America. Finally, after she has worked half a year, as a waitress, in an Internet Cyber Cafe, she earns 10000 Habbo Yen, to get money to travel around, and publish her secret books, she has been waiting, she hasn't had news from anyone yet.

Now she's over with her fourteen birthday, and enters New York, and has entered her third year, at Harvard Top High Hills. Her adventure starts!

**- New York School: Harvard Hills, for Top Students.**

**She wears a white hoodie, wearing an orange tank top, and short pink mini skirt, and normal shoes, carrying her sling bag, which had her favorite keychain, (a bunny) in white, she had dyed her last years long hair into pink, and clipped it as usual.**

**She was obstinate, stubborn, and hated to have friends, once she had a best friend, and trusted her, but in the end things turned bad, and Zenny remembered, and had called her high time gang to beat her up. Zenny was bailed out by her father, and his woman (her mother).**

**She walked to the notice board, where everyone wearing uniforms were.**

**She saw her class, 'Class 3-B.'**

" **Hey who's the girl, she's not in proper clothes. So cool, she can wear actually home clothes here? " **

" **Yeah, I think she's the President's Chair Princess, I heard from my friend from the student council. " **

" **I hate my obstinate character, I hate being conscious of everything, what I wear, and everything… Last time, I wasn't like this. Sometimes, I would open up, but now, it's not the same… Nothing's changing. I bet it will be another wasteful year, "**

**She walked to the hall, everyone was seated. She couldn't find a chair, and decided to leave the hall, normally… She didn't have any guts to do anything like that. But no one knows who she really is, and what she wants. The reason her grandparents abandon her because they thought, her mom (Sarah Zenia) had given birth to a abnormal child, **

**In school, she did well, and always topped the boring classes, and became popular, not that popular. She was commented as pretty, and smart, and was like a born character to be God's daughter, which she believed was true.**

**She found her class, and sat inside first. Soon everyone was in the class, then there was a knock on their class.**

**A girl with long dark blue hair, and gentle red eyes, wearing a shawl over her dress, in light purple. It was the Main Queen Councilor.**

"**Queen Mae. "Greeted the class, as they stood up.**

**The words didn't bother Zenny at all; she was just sitting, reading her novel. **

"**Mae." **

"**Teacher, can I have a moment with the Princess?"**

Immediately, whispers shuffled the whole class.

**Zenny looked up, her yellow eyes matched up with Main Queen's red eyes.**

"**Princess...!" asked a surprised Mrs Glenda.**

**  
"Yes please, Zenny, please come outside with me."**

**Zenny sighed, with disagreement eyes; she left her book, and carried her bag out,**

"**She's cool!!" shouted the girls, **

"**There's only one thing that the Main Queen calls, after all Fujisaki Amu Shiori and all the Main Chairs call for, Zenny, which is…" **

"**What is??" asked the other girls, to Tohori.**

**  
"Class, control please! Rumors and stories put aside!"**

"Yes…!"  


**- Zen &' Fujisaki Mae.**

**Their eyes met earlier.**

**Mae smiled when she saw Zen, **

**They settled in the school's garden.**

"**You are aware that you're in a school a trend, and fashions, and royalty, are you?"**

"**So? What do you want with me? And why did you call me a Princess?"**

"Haha, so you still don't know about your identity do you? You're the King's chair Princess, you are our master the Guardians Councilors that is."

"What? I don't have a King father. My father and mother are on a getaway."

"**I see, that's because those aren't your real folks. You have true powers."  
**

"**Whatever, I'm off."**

Zen took off back to class.

"**But you can't escape, Princess. Starting this moment, you're the Main's Chair."**

"I don't care about positions." said Zenny,

"**That's expected from a fourteen year old, you have a bad past. We know about it."**

- - 

**End of Chapter 1**

**- -**

**Chapter 2:**

'**Matsuko'.**

**Zenny thought of what the Main Queen called her, Princess.**

**Zen felt disturbed, for once, she did. **

**She stood in her class, opening the windows; gazing at the skies, and sun.**

**Listening to the birds chirping softly, with notes.**

"_**Who is she, and why did she call me princess?"**_

"_**I don't understand who I really am anymore, it's like I have more than one me."**_

"**That's not true." said a voice, **

**Immediately, Zen opened her eyes, turning behind.**

**It was a figure of a girl, with long grey hair, wearing a hair band in black, **

**With black eyes.**

"**Good afternoon, Princess. I'm one of the councilors, Sekai Matsuko."**

"**A...Afternoon…"**

**Zen felt something in her heart, she was speaking again.**

**Not the shy type of girl anymore, she had opened up.**

"**I bet you don't know what's going on, please come with me to my office, Princess."**

"Uh, call me Zenny, Zen will do."

"Okay, Zen."  


**- The Library-**

"**The library's your office? Cool. I always aspired to be working as a librarian, since I love books." said Zen looking at the whole place, and books.**

"Really? What books do you love? I aspire to be a writer someday," smiled Matsuko,

"**I love mysteries, romance, and mangas the most." smiled lightly Zen, as she sat on a cushion on the floor with Matsuko.**

**They sipped some Chinese tea together, and finally started on the topic.**

"**Okay, since no one's here. Keep this a secret,"**

"Why? I mean… Does my identity need a secret?" asked Zen,

"**Yes of course. You are the leader among us, there is a chapter proverb, that predicts, a woman will enter this school, with the starting letter Z and ending letter Z, we didn't think it was just anyone else, but as we looked at your profile, you have all the capabilities that us Main Queens, and Kings, as well as Councilors need. You're our leader, Zenny."**

"What does this…'Princess' means?"

"We Councilors of the student body aren't just leaders in the school; there are other princesses in the school that want to steal your thoughts, to become Queen. Right now, you have met the Main Queen, right?"

"Yes, I have. But what is it by meaning Queen?"

"If one becomes the Queen, they have a heart egg; this egg holds the key to a world. No one has being there at all. Its' where the lost stories of the late king and queen are, if one is able to master them, it means they have mastered the secret art."

Zenny nodded.

"**The secret art… But, why am I chose to be Queen?"**

"Zenny Zenia, you lived hardship, and you're not a normal student. You have the power to heal, to make miracles appear, to do your best, to have humility, to have the joy, to cheer people up, not with your own power, someone backs you up, "

"I don't get what you're talking about." lied Zenny,

"**We'll give you time to think, when you're ready to join us, stop by here, or the Main Office. But if you don't do it in time, thoughts will enter, and your family… will be in danger."**

Zenny looked at Matsuko, and left the door open.

"**So you've found the princess?"**

"Yes Katsuki, Feene Tatsuki, she doesn't know that's her just yet."

**- Going Home.**

**4.00pm.**

"**First day, and so many things came. Princess, huh?"**

Zenny continued walking, and till she reached her Aunt's place.

**Zen had lived with her Uncle and Aunt, since the age of three, where she was abandoned in the rain, from there on, she hated her parents a lot, and didn't forgive them, she had a bitter feeling, but she didn't know.**

"**Zenny, welcome home!" said Aunt, who was laying some dishes, and doing some washing.**

"**Yeah… Is it fine, for you to do all this, where's Uncle?"**

"He's at the site, remember?"

"Uh, yeah… Sorry, I'll get changed and help you."

"Okay, you're a sweet girl!"

Zenny changed, and she helped her Aunt. Normally, she didn't care, it was rare for Zen to do housework, even cleaning, last time, and she would slouch on the couch, eat, or drink, or watch TV.

**- Construction Site.**

"**Hey, wake up, ALLEN!"**

"ALLEN!"

Uncle Allen was hit by some structure, which fell off, and was bleeding.

**Lying on the floor, till the ambulance came.**

**- Coming True.**

**4.10pm.**

_**ring**_

"**I'll get the phone!" said Zen.**

"**Hello, is this Zenia Courtney?"  
**

"**Just a minute please, who is this?"**

"**The ambulance from Average Road, Allen Zenia has just being admitted, that's all."**

_**hang**_

"**Aunt… Uncle has been…"**

- - 

**End of Chapter Two.**

**- - **

**Chapter Three: **

'**True Happenings'**

**Zenny has taken note in mind that what happened has happened, and her thoughts are getting astray, unknowingly, she prays to God, and a key appears on her neck, with the name, 'Zenny'.**

"**What key is this…?"**

"The key of faith, Princess. You have prayed for faith, haven't you?" said a voice, it was a dark blonde hair with red eyes boy,

**Zenny rubbed her eyes.**

"**Who are you?"**

"I'm Zidane, someone from the councilor's office, nice to meet you. The predict was really right, after all."

"I guess..."

"**You must be taken aback, what has happened… Have you considered, joining the squad? Us, Guardians Councilors."**

"I don't know. My uncle's in a short coma, that's what I heard. What can I do anyway?"

"Protect your position, earn more keys, and push away the intruders."

"What? I'm a super heroine, gees."

**Zidane giggled a little,**

"**Nope, you're the Princess of life. You guide us to our journey, our lost pieces, will all be recovered, because of a new Princess. The previous was after us, and left us in a labyrinth, no one remembers it, because their memories vanished. So everyone was born anew, with the mission to find a new princess."**

"But why not yours?"

"The magic didn't work," he said.

"**Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Princess."**

"Uh, okay…"

**- Hospital Average – Ward 69.**

**10.00pm**

"**Aunt, you stay here tonight, I'll get home, see you."**

"Really? Thanks so much, sweetie." sobbed Zenia.

"**Yeah, bye."**

Zenny was scared of going home alone, she never travelled far before, not in her towns that is.

**She took a bus home, and fall asleep.**

**Suddenly, she heard bad whispers echo in her ears,**

'_**Useless. You're a useless girl, don't do any good.'**_

**That was when she felt her key glowing, the bus time stopped. She felt like she was inside herself, her own heart.**

**She was holding her key, against a thought, that was pitching black.**

"_**You are the bad thought, what thought are you?"**_

"_**I'm not gonna tell ya."  
**_

"_**I can guess, the thought of imagination!"**_****

She stuck the key inside, the thoughts became white, and had a hallo on its head.

**  
**_**"Princess. Thank you, now I can continue to give best thoughts, by His Honour."**_

"His Honour?" asked Zen, her key minimized into small type.

"_**Yes, that's all I can say."**_

**She awoke, and opened her eyes, touching the key.**

"**It's a dream, is it?" she whispered,**

**- Back Home –**

**11.00pm.**

**She received a phone call, and a parcel.**

"**Hello, this is Zenny Zenia, here."**

"Oh, we're calling from Books Brook Publishing Co, the parcel you receive is…"

Zen tore the paper, and saw copies of her latest novel, 'Open your Heart, Unlock.'

"**My book, how come?"**

"We decided it was a pretty best seller book, about millions has been sold, the money will be transferred to you, as our thanks, we have prepared a party over at Wednesday, at the office, in Valence Road Building, please wear your best."

"Yes, of course. I might be late, because it's my school timing, in between."

"Oh, okay. Do you want another timing?"

"Oh, no. its fine, the earlier the better!"

"I see, I won't be disturbing, night,"

"Yes, good night."  


**Zenny finished her bath, and read over her published book, in her room, sitting on the study room.**

**And went through what happened today:**

**Mae talked to her, she met Zidane, and Matsuko. Her uncle was in a coma.**

**And her first battle, which she thought was a dream.**

**They were all LINKED events, and about the other keys.**

**She started writing to her long childhood kindergarten friend, 'Ikuto.'**

**Ikuto and her saw each other one day, he was playing soccer, with his friends, and the ball hit her leg, which caused a bit of a bruise, **

'**I'm sorry, it's my fault.'**

'**Hm Hm, it's alright…'**

'**But your eyes are teary,'**

'**It's alright!'**

'**Wait, where are you going? What's your name?'**

'**. . . Tear! Call me Tear!'**

'**Tear? Call me Ikuto! No, Kukai is fine!'**

'**Kukai!'**

'**Tear! We'll meet again!'**

'**Yeah!'**


	2. Chapter 2

- -

- -

**Chapter Four:**

'**Memoirs.'**

**And so, the night after she finished writing, she stopped thinking what happened, and had a great rest on her bed, it seemed so long since she rested, she was always busy in the past, thinking she would end up forever without hardships, that was for her, but now her change of mindset let her differently.**

**The truth was, there was such a life she could enjoy, but she didn't want to.**

**- Tuesday – 02 of June, Cousin Jeremiah Returns!!**

**She awoke, while eating breakfast, toasted bread with spread butter, and peanut butter, and her favorite special jam, in her pink pajamas, received a phone call.**

"**Who could it be, so early… It's only 6.30am."**

She picked up the call,

"**Hello, this is Gelare Zenia Residence."**

"Zenny!! Remember me??" said a squeaky middle aged woman, 

"**Gee, yes. That squeaky voice never leaves my mind, and yes of course I remember. Aunt Purcell."**

"**Oooh!! I'm so happy, I'm informing you that, your cousin, Jeremiah is returning to town. And I heard about that terrible news… Your uncle that is. My place is bunked up, so Jeremiah will have to live with you, after all he's two years older only, (sixteen years old)."**

"Uh…"

**Before Zenny could answer, her crazy Aunt from Green X Road, talked before her.**

"**Oh, whats' that? You sure, okay I'll send over his things in the afternoon, he'll be waiting at your school today, see you!"**

"Uh, wait! How do I know how he looks like?"

"Oh, you'll know!"

HUNG.

"**Seriously, what type of mom says there's no place for her own son, what a woman."**

Zenny changed in her full uniform, after a talk with the principal yesterday before she left for school, he handled her senior uniform to her.

'**Thanks so much sir,'**

'**Please assure that doesn't happen again, Miss Gelare.'**

'**Oh yeah, okay. I'll…'**

**After clearing up, and changing, she took her bag and rode her bicycle to the school.**

"_**Harvard High, here I come."**_

**- Harvard Entrance.**

**She parked her bicycle out, and entered the hall.**

**The principal was giving out some talks that she didn't wish to endure, she didn't walk in the hall, and since she was the Princess of the school – the student body that is, she could wait outside, she sat outside the hall, leaning on the wall, drinking her slim coke.**

"**So, you're out here, princess?"**

She turned to look, it was Zidane.

"**Please, call me Zenny; I hate it when people call me princess. It reminds me of a cat eyed woman."**

"Cat eyed? Why do you say that?"

Zidane sat next to Zenny, with a warm smile.

**His brown hair was wet and sticky, his gentle brown eyes, made Zenny's heart skip a few beats.**

**She felt her heart, looking down at the floorboards.**

"**Are you alright? Is your asthma acting up?" asked Zidane, a worried face.**

"**No, I'm fine."**

"**You know, when I first joined the Guardians Student Body, I wasn't even willing, like you. I had a twin brother, and I never came to school. Truancy, that's what I was last time, everyone took time to changed what they knew of me, it was all thanks to the Main King's Chair,"**

"The main king's chair?"

"Yeah, Kira Daisuke, he's in his final year, and when that happens, Mae-san will have to leave with him, for eternal. And this team will be left with you a new leader to lead us."

"I can't lead the student body, it's… too weird."

"If you think like that, The King will be gone, with all of us. No matter how many monsters and keys you destroy and collect, they'll turn into nightmares,"

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, you have to believe. That's the key to your problems."

"Believe… I don't know what does it mean to believe anymore, I really… can't bring myself to do that, sorry."

Zenny walked out of the hall, her bag left.

**By chance, Zidane took her bag, stood up wanting to chase her, the bag cover opened, and photos of Zenny appeared out.**

"**These… pictures…"**

"Maybe the reason she refuses to join us, is in here…"

Zidane carried Zenny's bag, and brought it to the garden, where the councilors were.

**Mae, Matsuko, Zidane, Takuto, and Ikumi, and Yuuiki, was all there.**

"**It's Zenny, and who's this blonde short haired girl with jade eyes, Senpai?" asked Yuuiki, **

"**Yuuiki that must be Tako. Tako Matsumi, if I'm not wrong. She's the best friend of childhood to Zenny," said Matsuko,**

"**Apparently, this childhood friend, Tako Matsumi, moved out of the kindergarten, and was adopted, when Zenny was only four years old. And there wasn't any news article of her, from there… Zenny lived alone, after being abandoned by her parents; she lived with her Aunt and Uncle," explained Ikumi, ruffling his messy dark blue hair, and adjusted his glasses.**

"**That's correct. If she doesn't join us soon, there might just be another…" said Mae,**

"**We need a miracle, she explained how she hated in believing anymore," said Zidane.**

"**Be it believes or anything, we have to sort things out." said Takuto.**

**They heard footsteps enter, **

**And looked up; instantly.**

**They were stunned to see who it was…**

"**Does that mean that you guys have to take my pictures? I hate you Guardians of the student body even more now!"**

She took her bag and pictures with tears, and left angrily, stomping.

"**Oh no, that's horrible!" exclaimed Yuuiki.**

"**What should we do now, King?" asked Ikumi,**

**Mae and Matsuko glanced at Takuto.**

**Takuto closed his eyes, sitting, and left his chair, without a word, **

**  
"T-T-Takuto?" **

**Mae followed her brother closely.**

**And shared his burden, which had always been the case for the two alike twins, as well as lovers.**

**- School Rooftop –**

"**How could they..? I trusted them… I thought, they would… I was wrong." said an obstinate character of Zenny, again.**

**- - **

**End **

**- - **

**Chapter Five:**

**Bonding **

Zidane opened the door to the rooftop, letting himself in. Zenny didn't even glance at him, at all. Holding tight her pictures with her best friend, whom she didn't have even a piece of news of.

"What do you want? Hadn't had enough of my secrets, have you?"

"It started with me. I wanted to know why; you didn't want to join us. I wanted… an answer."

"I wanted to join, but after what you did, I find it too hard. I'm off."

"Be careful, tonight, there might be another." said Zidane,

She took her bag, and sighed, nodding.

"Perhaps she has joined us, deep inside her heart." thought Zidane, as he saw Zenny walking away.

Zenny was walking around the school, her aunt and uncle still was at the hospital. And, her aunt, (Zenia Courtney) reminded her to do something special, e.g. baking, or cooking for Jeremiah, the sixteen year old. She was saved when she came across someone from the cooking homeroom, it was Matsuko Sekai.

"Sekai…"

"Ah, just in time! I have so many leftovers of this apple crumble pies, and rainbow pies!"

Zenny eyes lit up a little.

"Oh, that's, good."

"You need them Zenny?"

"Yeah, I don't have to bake, thank goodness." smiled for one time, Zenny and Matsuko packed the apple pies and rainbow pies tarts into a paper bag for Zenny.

"But, isn't it a bit too much, Sekai…"

"Oh, no. Have fun, I have to go, see you!"

Zenny walked with a smile inside her heart, with the bag.

She walked out of the gate, and there he was, someone she couldn't remember.

Jeremiah.

That boy with short blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes, wearing a normal brown shirt, and a white hoodie, and dark colored cargo pants, and sandals.

"Gelare." whispered Jeremiah, as he stopped her, his hands in front of her, blocking her.

"It's you, Jeremy."

"You don't sound jumped, when your cousin pays you a visit."

"Of course, I should, but on the other hand, no thanks. You have to share the chores, and pay for the rent, and do errands. That's what you should do, not a free loader." said Zenny, as she handled him a dozen of pies,

He started eating part of the small apple pie, so did Zenny.

"I never thought you could cook at all, that time you burnt all the pasta, and food that was prepared for Thanksgiving Anniversary for gramps, and grands."

"Don't remind me, I couldn't believe I said I wanted to do that."

"Stop being so obstinate, your true self is nothing like that, Zenny."

Zenny looked to her cousin, his blue eyes were filled with beauty.

She couldn't fall in love with her cousin; she felt a special feeling towards this act-cool cousin of hers.

And smiled,

"Thanks, Jeremiah."

- Gelare's Residence –

12.00pm.

"How's the apple pie?"

"Delicious. You have improved, a lot."

"No, it wasn't me who baked it. It's my friend,"

"It's perfect, for you to have friends."

"I do have a great feeling… as though, I'm born anew."

"Hm-Hm, well, I'll do some errands, do you need anything?"

"Well, we ran out of milk, cereal, biscuits, oh wait… Here's the full list, the estimated amount should be around 100.59, here."

Zenny passed the money to her cousin,

"Why don't you follow me?"

"I trust you, I don't see why I need to doubt my own cousin,"

"Well, okay." shrugged Jeremiah, as he left.

- The Hospital – Allen,

Couple of minutes passed, and nurses and doctors coming out of Allen's ward, made Courtney felt uneasy, she went to the vendor machine to get a diet coke, but that didn't help at all.

"You have to pull through this, Allen."

"I can't live my life alone, it was you who came that I faced my problems, Allen…" said Courtney with tears in her eyes,

After the doctors and nurses finished their rounds, Zenia Courtney entered her husband's room/ward, his friends aka his workers friends were all there, with fruit baskets, and food, and cards.

"I apologise, Allen isn't able to come to work," said Courtney, as she peeled the skins of apples, and other fruits, for those who sat on the couch,

"No, we apologise for our not being carefulness, it was my fault." explained the Boss of Nauso Construction,

"Let's stop blaming ourselves, Mr. Nauso." said Courtney,

Mr. Nauso smiled a wide grin, and nodded.

**Chapter Six:**

'**A recent visit!'**

**It was early afternoon; at 12pm. Jeremiah was out having some drinks with his friends at the International Bowling Alley Competition, and bowling too of course. Jeremiah Stuart was a sixteen year old who loved bowling, since young he had won contests, due to his hardwork, his father was the best man among all men, the Bowler of all times. But later, his father had given up that title, and Jeremiah decided to take on his father's role.**

**Up until now, Jeremiah still continues to work hard, to achieve.**

**- Zenny.**

**Zenny was having her afternoon tea, in her blue tank top, and short pants, in light pink, and was watching her cousin bowling.**

"**Go for it, Jeremy!!" said excitingly Zenny, smiling.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.**

**She held her cup, and opened the door.**

**Before that; peeking through who it was.**

"**Grandma?! How come?"**

Zenny's grandma let herself in, wearing a sunny hat, and her glasses. Her grandma as usual, had her smile on, always.

**  
"Granny, the weather is hot, you could have…"**

"Oh, you're starting 'it' again, like your mom!"

"Yeah, yeah, but what are you doing here?"

Her granny sat down, and smiled.

"**Well, I need your help. On something."**

"S-Something?"

"Yes, I would like you to help me on this. As you know, I owe our neighbour in Florida a few hundred bucks, and I can only repay them making my special buono floss cake, and I don't have time, because I have some settlements to do with my old man, back at Florida. And that woman is coming here in Singapore, at the Singapore Post Office, so I need your help to make my special floss cake before 2.00pm, eight cakes."

"E-E-E-Eight! Grannies, please don't say 'eight'." sighed Zenny, as she drank her sake.

"**Well, then I'll be off, sweet!"  
**

**- Zenny.**

**She wore her white hoodie, and her shirt, and pants bringing her granny's long list to shop for the buono cake.**

**And was off to the supermarket, she bumped into the Main King's chair, Takuto Kirio.**

**She was grabbing hold of a product, while he did too.**

**In the end, he let.**

"**I heard a lot about you, princess."**

"Wow that means my popularity shot."

He smiled, and offered to help her carry her heavy bags,

**  
"So what're making? Cupcakes?"**

"No, my grandma came by my place to rush eight of her cakes for a customer, I hate baking, and it becomes carbon."

"Carbon?" Takuto laughed again,

"**Hey, stop laughing okay!"**

"I'm sorry, you're the second person that makes me laugh, except for my girl of course."

"Your girl?"

"Oh you don't know right, my girlfriend is in the group too, Mae."

"Mae…? You two looked more like siblings,"

He nodded, 

**  
"We are. Since born, I was asked to take care of her, and not reject whatever she wants. As a result, she wanted me to be her lover,"**

"Whoa, that's complicated."

"Yeah, so need my help? Eight cakes might be too rushing for a person."

"But, on Mae's side…"

"Nope, she's one girl that never gets jealous." smiled Takuto,

"**Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. King's Main Chair, Takuto. Takuto Kirio."**

"Ah, I heard. You're the king that is graduating this year, with Mae. I heard from Zidane, something about you two eternally vanishing, and I'll have to believe."

"That is the case. We'll be serving the Real Queens and Kings, of our world."

"**Real kings and queens? Are they the one who created you guys?"**

"Yes, and our powers, and weapons."

"Amazing, I never saw a king or a queen." said Zenny,

"**Well, let's get to work shall we, Zenny?"**

"Hm, okay..."

They started on the cakes, while it was 12.30pm.

**Doing their best, Zenny and Takuto put their hearts in their accomplishment, alas.**

**It was done; Zenny and Takuto fell asleep on each other at the kitchen.**

"**Heeey… wake up, Zen!!"**

"Uh? What?"

Zenny rubbed her eyes, as Takuto pointed at the clock; it was ten minutes to 2.00.

**  
"Christ!"**

**She started running out of the house, packing the cakes in the boxes, and accidentally fell, not with the cakes thankfully, it was Takuto's powers.**

"**The cakes… are flying?!"  
**

"**Zenny, you could have used your powers, couldn't you?"**

"Darn, I don't have powers, what do you expect me to do?"

She stood up, her knees painful.

**It was all sore, **

"**Believe. Close your eyes,"**

She followed Takuto's instructions,

**And closed her eyes, the cakes fell nicely on her hands, landed perfectly.**

**She felt her neck heavier, it was another key.**

**That marked, 'Zen.'**

"**This… key…?"**

"It's called the Wisdom Key, now, blow the key."  
_**  
whistle whistle**_

**Her legs had little wings on them, and they weren't visible to anyone, except her and Takuto, and the Main.**

**  
"Now, run along." smiled Takuto, **

**  
"Takuto thanks!"**

Her smile on her face appeared again, 

"**I feel… so carefree, as if someone is holding me in his arms, someone… mighty, strong…"**

"Not only that princess, we are flying with you too." said a voice, 

**Zenny turned, and saw two images.**

**One: a short blonde haired girl, with brown eyes, wearing a maiden dress, and bowed to her.**

**Second: a long haired tied her hair with plaits, that her hair was brown, and green eyes, her hat (a mage hat with bunnies).**

"**We're your keys, your powers." smiled the short blonde haired girl, **

**  
"I'm Wisdom." said the bunny girl,**

**  
"Faith." said the short haired girl,**

"**Thank you," said Zenny, **

**- Singapore Post Office –**

**2.00pm.**

**Right on the dot, accordingly to her grandma, she should give to her customer which wore a flurry black feather hat, and a red dress, with large red lip stick, and big eyes, that were green, talk about someone from Florida, her make up was THICK.**

"**Um, are you Mrs. Spencer?"**

"Yes, oh you must be Whitney's granddaughter!"

Zenny got hugged, and kissed.

**  
"Eww, gross." she whispered in her softest voice,**

"**Well here's the payment, and a tip for you."**

Zenny was glad, and enlighten. She earned herself a fifty dollar note today,

**  
"Thanks, Mrs Spencer."**

She saw Mrs. Spencer left, with the cakes.

**Her day was getting better and better, she had friends, and she got a tip, and had a new key.**

**What could get any better!**

'


	3. Chapter 3

- -

**- - **

**Chapter Seven:**

'**Sachiko!'**

**- Next Day at Harvard Hills-**

"**Hey, hey, have you heard? The assembly today will be about the new princess recruited! She's brilliant, and super, and cool!"**

"Yeah, I heard she's the princess of everywhere she goes, and the apple of many teachers eyes, and she's good in her studies, and beautiful, her name is…"

"Ahem, what is this discussion about Princess Zenny Gelare?"

"Sorry, Executive Sayaka. We can't help it."

"**Subaru, bring those girls for detention."**

"Y…Yes, mam."

The next day, the Guardians made the entrance as usual, perfect, cool, and smartly.

**But Zenny wasn't there, she didn't know this surprise.**

**Until, backstage, where the Main Queen in Assistance, Mae was speaking, **

**Matsuko talked to Zenny, who was offered to wear the special coat, marked **_**Zenny Gelare, New Guardian of Student Body.**_

"**Matsuko, what is this about?"**

"The prince is rushing us, to recruit you. Please tell me I'm not wrong, that you're on our side, Princess!!"

"I… Matsuko, but…"

"Have faith, or your powers will vanish, remember that." said Zidane, proudly.

"**Zidane, what's up with that attitude?" whispered Zenny,**

**Zenny looked at Matsuko, then at Takuto, and finally Zidane, and pictured Mae smiling.**

**And finally breathing a sigh, she smiled.**

**  
"Okay."**

"Great! It's time for us to come first, later when Sachiko comes, you can go." said Takuto.

**  
"Sachiko?" asked Zenny.**

"**She's our pet rabbit with wings." said Zidane, coldly.**

**They entered on stage, and each of them gave a speech about the new princess.**

**Zenny felt a little nervous, and hadn't thought of a speech to say,**

"**Sachi, Sachiko!"**

"I guess she's saying now." whispered Zenny.

"**Let's welcome, Gelare Princess, Zenny Zenia!"**

**Everyone clapped.**

**As Zenny carefully walked on stage,**

**And took the microphone.**

"_**Faith, Wisdom… Gosh, give me the courage." she prayed silently, closed her eyes, and finally opened.**_

_**  
**_**"Everyone, it's really wonderful. I know I may say a lame thing here, but still, hear me out. The Guardians, are wonderful friends, and people of the student body, that is rare to find. I, when I first started, felt what the heck am I doing here? It's not like I had little problems, everyday I have problems. In my life, people despised me, and I never had friends, it was them – the Guardians, who gave me courage, to face who I really was."**

"So if anyone here is unable to face who you really are, find someone to help. Pluck your courage, just like I did, face your self, change your primary thinking, this is high school."

"Thank you." bowed Zenny,

**The guardians and the student council clapped loudly, and the students too.**

**Teachers and the vice and principal.**

**Everyone was deeply impressed.**

"**That was one good speech man! And in such a short time, smart brilliant woman aren't ya!" praised Matsuko, as she drank her coke.**

**  
"Yeah. I just thought what I should say," smiled Zenny.**

"**Heh, thought what you should say, hypocrite." said Zidane, **

**He left the lunchroom, off to the fields, with a cold look on his shoulder.**

**Zenny looked over her shoulder, and had a worried face.**

"**Don't worry about it, like you: Zidane has an outside character, when he's alone, he spits his feelings, when he's with us, and he's outside boy." said Mae, **

**  
"I hope," said Zenny, as she left the lunch room as well.**

"**Well, let's look for Izumi shall we?" asked Mae,**

"**Yup! I miss him already!" Matsuko joked.**

**- Izumi – The Main Councilor Office/.**

**4.00pm.**

"**I wonder if Izumi is gonna be okay… I heard he helped a girl escape and took the blame that broke the school's rules, and windows. He's big time in a mess." said some girls, passing by the councilor's office, and bowed to Mae and Matsuko.**

"**It's her again, and Izumi has been protecting her…" said in a soft sad voice, Matsuko.**

**  
"Mae, what should I do? Izumi… He…"**

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, I'll give him a big sister's reprimanding."

**  
- The Main Councilors Office – Otome VS Izumi.**

**Otome Warashi, the main councilor, of the School Community, finally had a reason to stoop as low to find fault with her enemy.**

**Otome, this girl, same aged with Izumi who was nineteen, with long blonde hair, and straight fringe, and blue eyes, grew up with Izumi, though she didn't like him, he would harbour thoughts that she might like him a little, when they were little they were good friends, but eventually stopped, for no reason.**

"**I'll pay for those windows."**

"Fine, pay all you want." said Otome.

"**Then, I wouldn't hesitate."**

"Pay, but deal with eight weeks of detention."

"As you wish." snorted Izumi, as he walked out of the councilors' door.

**Mae and Matsuko looked him up.**

**Mae slapped him in the face.**

**  
"Darn, what did you do that for, sis."**

"Mae..." whispered Matsuko,

"**Matsuko, I'm sorry, but could you leave for awhile?"**

"Y-Yes..!"

- Brother & Sister-Ship;

**Mae V.S Izumi.**

"**Why are you helping that girl, you know she's dangerous,"**

"She's not dangerous, sis. She's a nice girl, I'm saying Sakura is."

"Sakura is all you think about! Have you considered how we all will feel? Your little sister, had a cold this morning, but she insisted to find you, do you even know who she is? Sekai Matsuko!" shouted Mae, and she left.

**  
"Think about what I just said;" she whispered in his ears, and left.**

**He felt his slapped face, and sighed, **

**  
**_**"No, I must not. All of you will understand, soon."**_

**- Zenny & Zidane.**

**Zenny was placing her books in her locker, and holding one book of bio, as she closed her locker, she saw someone.**

**Zidane stood in front of her.**

"**Zidane?"**

"Can we talk… right now?" he said, turning away.

**- - **

**Chapter Eight:**

'**My Past, and My Present, and Myself.'**

**They came to the rooftop, Zenny's favorite place. Zidane held on to his drink, and leant on Zenny's shoulders, closing his eyes.**

**  
"Lend me your shoulder for awhile."**

"Zidane?"

**Zidane's eyes were still closed, leaning on Zenny. His handsomeness and his sticky wet hair stick on his face, **

**It was love; Zenny liked him, a lot. His brown hair, and brown eyes, and his pierced ears. Her heart thumped, skipping a beat. **

**Her stomach full with butterflies, it wasn't easy for her to fall in love with a guy, provided he was hawt. During primary school, in her last year; she had a boy who confessed his feelings for her, but she didn't even care a hoot.**

**During a friend's birthday, he had even touched her hands, and that made her felt real angrier and her kind expression of him, just vanished. Two years later, they met again; on a bus.**

**Zidane finally woke up;**

"**Did I just fall asleep?"**

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't wake you."

"Never mind."

He woke up, and took Zenny's hands, in his.

**  
"I like you." he said.**

"**Huh?"**

"I'm sorry for being cold this afternoon… It's just me, my outside character that I can't control at all."

"I know, how that feels. No doubt I was stunned when you appeared weird, suddenly."

Zenny giggled.

**Zidane's head rested on her knees, his body lay flat on the bench.**

**  
"Cheer me on tomorrow, will you? I have my track and field tomorrow, it's a major thing."**

"Hm, sure."

"Okay, I'll count on that. If you're late, you owe me."

"Alright, I gotta leave, I have some homework,"

Zenny waved taking her leave.

"**Master, I found her. The one you prescribed."**

A year ago, Zidane's master, the one who taught him to fight, the name of Souma.

**His master was a mysterious person, that even Zidane didn't know who.**

**He was a great man, and respected Christianity, and of course, God.**

**He believed in what he had, and eventually earned them, **

**Not by his efforts, or will.**

'**There will be a girl, who will be in your favor, who will make you feel peaceful. She will be your fateful destined companion.'**

'**Master, tell me more.'**

'**That's all I can say. Farewell. Take care of my daughter, remember that.'**

'**Master! Master! Where are you off too?'**

**- Zidane at the Field.**

**It was already almost night, and he was playing soccer in the rain.**

**Somehow, he needed to get a kick of those soccer balls, it always happened in the past.**

**He needed occupation, or he'll feel bored.**

"**Playing soccer this late? Its past 5.00pm."**

"Ah, it's you, Chisawa."

Chisawa is Master Souma's daughter and the newly adopted sister of Zidane too. She looks a bit like him, except for her short purple hair, and her clothes.

"**Well, a towel."**

"Thanks, Chi."

"Hm, its okay. I brought a bento, care to share it with your little sister?"

"Of course, apple pie again?"

"Nope! Your favorite salmon sushi."

**- Matsuko – The Library.**

**6.10pm.**

**Matsuko was asleep, the books on her face.**

**  
"As I thought, she's really here."**

"Yummy… Yummy, pies… Ah, it's flying!"  


"**M-A-T-SU-KO!"**

"**Ah?! I'm sorry sir, sorry sorry sorry."**

She awoke, and found herself apologising to her brother; Izumi.

"**Izumi? How come you're here? What did Otome said? Did Onee-chan say anything?"**

"Calm down, I'm here to check on you. I'm sorry, always worrying you. And Otome chided me as usual, Onee-chan? She slapped me. "

"You shielded Sakura-san, again right?"

"Hm, not really…"

"I'll support you, whatever it is. Sakura Tanamura, she's just someone who breaks some rules. But I find her alright, Nii-chan… You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"I guess you're right, I do love her."

That brought Matsuko sadness, disappointment. She had loved her brother intentionally, she never gave up her feelings, though she appeared a kid in her brother's eyes, she hadn't taste love at all.

**But one thing; she loved him.**

"**Ah, I see. Nii-chan, I'm sorry… But I gotta leave, I have some homeroom duties with Sekai, and Seira."**

"See you… Matsuko."

**- -**

Chapter Nine:

'**True Feelings.'**

**- Matsuko – Homeroom –**

**6.35pm.**

"**Matsuko-san, are you okay?"**

"Hm, yes... I'm just, tired."  


'**At that moment, I couldn't differ where I was. I felt sick, very sick. That my eyes closed, and I fell down. I heard lots of people calling my name, Onee chan. Nii-san, and my friends. My eyes just couldn't open that moment.'**

**- Harvard East Hospital – ICU**

"**Mae, can I have a word with you?"**

"Doctor Masino…"

"**Matsuko, is she okay?! " Asked Yuuiki.**

"**We were informed." said Takuto, talking straight to Izumi's eyes.**

**ring**

**It was Yuuiki's phone; she went out of their sight.**

"**Hello, this is Yuuiki."**

- The 'Talk'.

**7.35pm.**

"**Matsuko was calling your name when she fainted."**

"I heard it… From a distance, I couldn't make myself to love her. It can't be forced."

"You don't have to love her. You have been abandoning Matsuko-chan, for Sakura. Do you understand the serious city of this matter, Ikumi?"

"Takuto, I… I don't know what to do anymore, you get it?! I want to quit as a stressful Guardian."

"Think over what you said carefully. And about the time you lost with Sekai Matsuko."

- Gelare's Residence.

"**Hello grandma? I have mailed the money to you, be careful with it, okay?"**

"Oh yes. The extra tip is for you, you didn't send it to me did you?"

"Well… I thought you might want it so…"  


"**That's my granddaughter. I'll mail it back later, how's things there? Your parents that is."**

"Truth is, they haven't even sent a card. Irresponsible parents."  


"**Don't worry about them, Zenny. I have to go, my old man is hungry again."**

"Oh, send my regards to Grandfather, his health check ups too… and his therapy!"

"Yes, yes I got it. You're just like your mum." laughed Granny,

**-Hang-**

**Zenny was watching a late movie with Jeremiah, who returned with three gold trophies, they were watching, a Japanese movie, and 'Skipping through Time', eating Marconi cheese noodles together, and salad.**

"**Haha, that woman looked like our old neighbour Mrs. Keiko." laughed loud Jeremiah.**

"**Yeah, it does resemble her!" Zenny crackled.**

**Suddenly, Zenny's cell phone rang.**

**A message, she saw.**

**It was by Takuto, and another by Zidane.**

**She picked up her phone, and listened.**

"**You have one message; the first message is from… Kirio Takuto."**

'_**Zenny, Takuto here. Urgent matters just came, Matsuko-san is being hospitalized, in the ICU. Mae and everyone is here, we need you here.'**_

"**Second message; is from… Zidane Nano."**

_**'Hey, Gelare. I guess the others or Takuto have messaged, bad things happening here… Izumi is in trouble. Hospital, now. I have sent you the address.'**_

"**Jeremiah, I'm so sorry. You have to eat alone, and watch. I have to go, emergency."**

"I see, go on. This isn't a date, so it's fine. I can call Jack, or Harrison here."

"Okay, or you can call your admirer next door; the braces girl, Hilton Eunice."

"Gawd, don't remind me! Her braces irk me a lot!!"

They both laughed, and Zenny wore her white coat, and closed the door.

**- Izumi.**

'**It's your fault. That she's lying THERE. You're the sole problem, everyone hates you, and blame you. You're worthless, Izumi. WORTH-LESS.' said a voice, Izumi was in a bad state, and now 'someone' was blaming him? **

**He wasn't clear enough to not accept it.**

**- Mae.**

"**Have you guys found Izumi?! "**

"Mae… calm down, we're trying our best." said Takuto, taking her hands in his.

"**No… It's my fault! MY FAULT!"**

Takuto tried to hug her, but he was pushed down by her emotional barrier. It was the sort when one had lost their mind, and didn't know what they were doing; it was an Emotional Character inside her heart now.

"**Emotional Character… To think it appeared here now." whispered Takuto, **

**Yuuiki came running, with her cell.**

"**I sensed something…! Help is on the way, Zidane and Zenny are arriving!"**

"Good job, Yuuiki."

"Takuto… you can't use your sword here!"

"I know. Freeze the people's time here."

"O-Okay!!"

"Book of Time, Prison of this world, Unleash! Collection of Chronicles of Time!"

Yuuiki wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but wearing a bunny hat, in a shape of a mage hat. Her clothes, transformed to a cape, that was all white, and she wore long white boots. She was holding a green book, marked: X Chronicles of Time.

"**That's all I need. Yuuiki."**

"Yes, I'll do."

She stood behind.

**- Zenny.**

**Zidane was waiting outside his house, holding his cell, wearing a white sleeveless top, and a cargo pants.**

**He was looking down at his cell.**

"**Zidane!"**

His brown eyes focused on Zen immediately.

**His brown hair as usual, shone.**

**No matter how late it was.**

**- 10pm.**

**Down the Streets, to the Hospital.**

"**I can sense something bad going on, Mae and Izumi are in trouble." said Zidane, he was riding the bicycle, while Zenny swooped seats earlier, and sat behind him, holding his lower back, so she wouldn't fall.**

"**My senses are faint."**

"That's because you're a new guardian. You'll get used to it."

"Hm, hope so."

- A couple of minutes later. Hospital /Yuuiki &' Takuto.

**Takuto drew his sword – from a metal diamond in grey, slowly using his two fingers to sweep on the stone, appeared a sword in grey,**

"**My sword. The brightest star that shines, that once shone. Shine again, Sun!"**

- Zenny x Zidane.

"**Let's hurry!" shouted Zidane, holding Zenny's hands.**

"**Uh…yes…!"**

They arrived at the scene.

**Mae was apparently, unconscious. It was not her fighting, her body was.**

**Her emotional character was awaken.**

**Takuto charged against the barrier, the barrier vanished, and he hurt Mae.**

**Blood didn't plunge out, a white feather flew out of her heart.**

**Takuto held her, with tears.**

"**T…Takuto…"whispered Zenny, covering her lips.**

"**Zenny, let's go and find Izumi, now."**

Though he pulled Zenny away, to refrain from her crying. Zenny saw Zidane's brown eyes wet with water.

**He was crying as well.**

"**Zidane, what does it mean…"**

"Shut up!"

"I…"

"I'm sorry, let's just find Izumi okay?"

He took her hands carried her on his back, while he flew up the skies together with her.

**Zenny felt bitterness in his heart, somehow.**

**It was the feeling of losing a member.**

**  
Someone very important, and special.**

**Chapter Ten:**

'**Desires. Matsuko Desires.'**

**- Matsuko.**

**Matsuko after hours was still lying in bed. Izumi was by her side, after being found by Zenny. Zidane and Zenny after scolding Izumi, had returned to school, that morning.**

**Takuto was nowhere to be found, just yet.**

"**Everything's in a mess… Mae's dead, Takuto is missing. Matsuko, tell me what I should do… Mae isn't dead, is she?"**

**Izumi held her warm hands, her gentle jade eyes closed.**

**Her long purple hair, down.**

"**You know what? I always saw your serene face… when I saw that, I could assure myself, I made a good choice, you gave me that serene peace, and tranquility… I never had. The feeling I was comfortable with… You're my little goddess sister, you know?"**

"Everyday, I return home… with smiles, no matter how tired I was."

- Takuto.

"**Takuto, Princess Anne is here." said Sara, and she left the dormitory.**

The late position of Zenny Gelare's position, the Guardian Princess Main Chair (Princess Chair), Annelise Campbell Feena.

"**Feena…"**

"You're drunk again, aren't you? Mae Alfresco, she's alive. Her feather which is her memories and heart is with you now, so she is not here. But I have news that she will be arriving the next day, from Sans Frisco to here… Takuto, you know what I'm talking, don't you?"

"Mae… Care to drink with me, Feena?"

"**She'll be saved, don't you understand that?!" yelled Feena, she slapped Takuto, and threw his glass of wine away.**

"**It's time to wake up, Mae Alfresco is alive!"**

She left in a huff, angry with her best friend.

"**Geez, I don't get Takuto at all… He's all drunk, and doesn't care that Mae's alive!"**

"He doesn't care about you, don't ya know?" said someone, 

**Feena looked up above her blue eyes, it was someone she hated and knew, sitting at the top of some beautician office building.**

"**So, it's you, so free to come and say negative things to me?" asked Feena, looking at Sora. **

**Sora with short dark black hair, wearing glasses, and wore a cloak, that was teared in black. He was the Guardian's worst enemies, 'Black.'**

**During his past, he had created a virtual world, and stored those powerless people and made them work for him, to make him powerful. It was a torture, and the Guardians couldn't see it coming upon the people, Feena brought Sora Orin down, and collapsed his virtual world, with her time chronicles weapon.**

"**Heh, it's been awhile, can't ya be kinder to me?"**

"Kind? To my enemy? Sure… I am… But to someone who destroys, never."

"Don't say that, after all… We defeated each other once, we're same."

"No, we aren't."

"Remember your promise, Feena. You returned to help Takuto today; you have two more days… Or I'll bring Takuto home with me,"

"Don't… you touch him."

"I'll have to bare those words in mind, and if I were you… I would follow Sora." said Sora, he smiled, and vanished.

"**. . . I have to help… Mae and Takuto back together. Because, I love him. Takuto Kirio."**

- Zenny.

**3.00am.**

"**You came home already?" asked Jeremiah, he was in an apron, cooking some delicious food, wearing his black glasses.**

**  
"What the heck, are you doing?" Zenny closed the door, took off her white coat, **

"**I was testing some food experiment, I have Science Class tomorrow… And I needed a taster, so why not you try?"**

"Christ, what's that?"

Zenny took a scoop of the ice cream, made by her cousin. 

"**Okay… There's the normal flavors, strawberry, mint, vanilla… what's the rest? This blue, and the rest… "  
**

"**Blueberry, Cream, Grape, Apple, and Orange. Great right?" he grinned.**

"**Yeah, sure." she smiled,**

"Gotta go, I'm tired." she said, and left.

"**It's been always like that, since young." smiled Jeremiah.**

**- Gelare.**

**10.00am **

"**Yo, Morning, Zenny!" **

"**Jeremiah? So early?"**

"The Science Class presentation, I need a partner, could you come to the upper-class after your third period, which is…"

"Chemistry." Zenny smiled,

**  
"Lately, your smile has come back, hasn't it?"**

"Geez, I guess you're right… Though so many things happened, I still am able to smile… I feel… bad."

Zenny held onto her toast, with sorrowful eyes.

"**Don't worry about it. We all smile; it doesn't mean we have to stay sad forever." **

"**Well then, let's walk to school together." said Jeremiah, he cleared the table, out of the house before Zenny.**

**They took a bus, together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Eleven:

**Chapter Eleven:**

'**Arrival of the Japanese Dancer Princess, Amu Yuugi.'**

**Description:**

A new princess arrives, with the key, named Chip, which has the power of Miracle.

**This princess, with short brown hair, wearing a crown wherever she goes, and wearing a blue kinomono, and glass shoes, with black eyes, arrives in the school.**

**However, Zenny during her second period of class, has a wild goose chase with an Emotional Character, which has a form, of a young naughty but quiet girl, with glasses, and misses her third period with upper class boy, Jeremiah.**

**- Moko Castle.**

**Deep within the skies, lives thousands and hundreds of princes, and princesses. However, there are two special prince and princess who rule the entire of Moko castle.**

**Their names are, Amu Yuugi, and her twin sister, Asuki Ayuki. As well as one prince, their youngest brother; Tadase Hatori.**

"**Tadase, are you really sending Second Sis to the Lunar?"**

"It's to Earth. Not Lunar… Asuki."

"Whatever it's called, you know she is excited about the researches and past studies of the moon and Earth, she can't go there."

"Precisely. She's excited, so let her experience it."

"Tadase!"

"Nee-kun, you sent me?" 

**Amu came in.**

"**Yes, you'll be going to your destined place, Earth. You wanted to study right? Here, in the Lunar, we can't provide you all the materials. Earth can."**

"R-Really, Brother?!"

"Yes, Amu." smiled Tadase, 

"**Tadase…"**

"Ah, don't worry! She'll be fine, after all she's a princess of the Guardians." said Tadase.

**- Earth –**

**Harvard Hills Entrance.**

**Three or more black stylish cars arrived outside. A red carpet was laid out, photographers from the teacher's staff room took pictures, as the princess of the Lunar World arrived.**

**She was wearing the Lunar Uniform, a ribbon on her head, and had her long pink hair tied up.**

**Her beautiful jade eyes shone.**

"**Princess Yuugi, please follow me."**

It was the Senior Attendant of Visitors and Advisement, Sayaka Tama, the woman which the school respects most, and had both beauty and talent. Well, that was how the story went as far. 

"**You mean Princess Yuugi of the Lunar World, aka the Moon has arrived?" asked Zenny, to Zidane, who was in her class.**

"**That's what I heard. Ah, look." he pointed, at the stylish cars, and a girl wearing a different type of uniform, with a ribbon on her hair.**

"**Wow… She's so beautiful…"**

- Character Change.

**Amu went to the washroom, and transformed into a short haired girl, with black eyes, to escape the media, and popularity, as well as escort.**

"**Ah, character change done."**

She wore a crown and a kinomono, but decided to make her crown invisible.

**- Second Period.**

"**Well, time to go for break, are you coming, Zen?"**

"I'm sorry, Clara. I have some other things."

"Okay, find me at the usual spot with Venezia, and Pink."

"Yeah… After I do my stuff." said Zenny, 

"**I'm sure I sensed something… earlier here… But where was it…"**

"Aaah, hump! " 

**There it was, the emotional character of someone, it was the emotion of hunger, a body of a girl with short brown hair, and blue eyes.**

"**You're…!"**

"Uh-Oh, I'm caught!"

**She quickly jumped down the corridor, with her jumping shoes. A new type of power for an emotional character.**

"**Hey, wait!"**

_**"So she's the Princess of the Guardian's Chair, overtaking Feena." whispered Amu, opening her class back door, and saw the action.**_

"_**But there's no way… She has the power that changes the world. She's obstinate and everything,"**_

**- Jeremiah/Third Period Class.**

**2.00pm.**

"**She stood me up."**

"Jeremiah Deluxe." announced Mr. Tens.

"**Can I do this alone?"**

"But you must have a…"

A serious look came on Jeremiah, but he just said,

"**I'll do it alone." in a firm voice.**

"**S-Sure…"**

"I have created a new taste that blends with other flavors for Gelare's Ice Cream, the following flavors as stated in my PowerPoint…"  


**- Zenny.**

"**That's it. Faith!"**

"Yes, Princess!"

She transformed into Faith's look, and held a heart weapon, with wings.

**And her back was attached with thin light blue wings.**

"**Heart Capturer…!"**

The weapon sucked the energy of the Emotional Character, and she laid down, looking sick. 

**Probably her energy of a human being was the same too.**

**  
"Geez, I don't have time… Jeremiah's class already over…"**

"Zenny?" called Yuuiki.

"**Yuuiki? Thank goodness. Please help me with this girl, she's…"**

"Oh, okay… An emotional Character? That's a new form. Okay, see you."

"Thanks!"

"Oh no, now Jeremiah's really gonna be mad!" exclaimed Zenny,

**- - **

**Chapter Twelve:**

'**An Apology. /a girl hidden under a kind smile.'**

**The princess makes a move on Jeremiah, to capture his heart. He as a result, fallen in love with her. **

**Zenny is feeling jealous, but not really… But when Zenny and Yuuiki finds out the princess is after the Eternal Wish Princess, who has not yet being found, that is also the Guardian's goal, to restore peace to the Guardian's true world, which is now transformed into Earth, with illusions. (Chapter Thirteen).**

**- Dancing Room Hall – Princess Amu.**

**Amu Yuugi was dancing in the room hall, after accordingly to her instructions and will, to make Jeremiah lose his feelings and heart, and fall in love with her.**

**She was wearing her uniform, wearing a scientist coat over it, holding a rod and dancing accordingly. **

**Jeremiah walked past, and stopped, with his sling bag.**

"**Um…" started Jeremiah, gazing at her wonderful dance steps.**

"**Ah, I'm sorry…"**

"Um, why do you say that?" asked Jeremiah, as he walked in.

"**Well… I don't know either." she said in a gentle voice, blushing.**

**He blushed as well, and the two settled in sitting together.**

"**You're nice." smiled Amu.**

"**Really? I guess… You're a beautiful woman… someone I never knew… before… I never saw you, are you new?"**

"Yes… as a matter of fact, I'm a transfer student from the upper-class… I'm Amu."

"Oh… I love your short brown hair, and black eyes, pretty."

"Thanks… you're not bad yourself either."

- Zenny.

**Searching, and searching forever.**

**Zenny called Zidane for help, finding her brother, with Yuuiki.**

**They had combed the whole school, but nothing.**

**Finally, Yuuiki had to leave, because of her family's strict RULES.**

"**Sorry guys, rules."**

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Yuuiki." said Zenny,

**  
"Sorry Zen." said Yuuiki,**

"**No, I am."**

And Yuuiki left both of their sights.

"**We'll find him for sure, Zenny…" comforted Zidane, to Zenny who was sobbing a little.**

"**You know what? It's my entire fault… If I had came… If… I wasn't chasing the emotional character at all!!"**

"**Things wouldn't have become different at all, Zenny."**

"Zidane…!" she sobbed, hugging him. Zidane placed his warm hands and pinched her nose, and hugged her.

**  
"Now, let's find him, ok?"**

"Okay…"

Finally, they were at the dancing practice hall… Zenny was rather depressed, when she saw her cousin hugging a woman. Yet, she was worried for nothing!

"**W-Wha…?" whispered Zenny, her tears stopped, **

**  
"Ah, Zenny…" said Jeremiah, he stopped kissing the girl,**

"**Watch your steps, next time." said with a firm tone, Zidane.**

"**Perfect plan." thought Amu.**

"**Oh no… It's my fault… Is that your girlfriend??"**

"No, she's just… Never mind."

"I feel bad… maybe I should leave!" pretended Amu, she stood up.

**  
"You know what? We'll hang out tomorrow, I gotta go."**

"Oh, okay." said 'sadly' Amu, as she saw her target left.

"**You did a great job, Wreath."**

"Ah, yeah… I'm sure Nii-san will be glad, to have a woman sister like me."

"Don't be too full of yourself, Wreath."

". . . "  


**- Zenny Gelare & Zidane.**

**Garden of Serenade, Zidane's House.**

"**Zidane, you can stop coming with me anymore… I'm really… fine…"**

"I came of my own accord, and you're not fine, I began to understand you a bit."

"Zidane…I…" she said, sobbing hard again, 

**This time, Zidane hugged her, while she sat down at the Garden's chair.**

**He kissed her forehead, and whispered;**

"**No matter what happens, I'll be by your side. I said this once, I like you."**

"I… Zidane…"

Suddenly, he used his fingers and pinched her nose.

"**Ouch! That hurt you know!" she said, her main self was back, followed by, her laughing.**

"**Heh, you didn't think I was for real yeah?"**

"Geez, of course I knew that!"

And they both crackled up like small kids.

"**Thanks, Zidane… for cheering me up…"**

"Hm, I don't usually cheer up girls you know, you should be honored."

"I am." smiled Zenny.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

'**Unity & PriDe'**

**- The Following Day. Saturday**

**Zenny's House.**

**To Jeremiah's surprise, Zenny had left an hour earlier than her usual shift at the Cafe, that she worked a few days ago, Jeremiah decided to look her up after school.**

**He was in his upper class uniform, and had colored his hair to dark blue, for a summer change, to change his boring highlights.**

**- The Cafe. **

**Zenny was changed wearing a brown uniform, and wore a hat that was round, and had used color spray on her long hair, with blonde color.**

"**Good evening, and welcome to…"**

Zenny familarised herself with the customer, it was a small girl, with long blue hair, and orange eyes.

"**Papa…"**

"Ah? Ehm… What's your name, little girl?"

"Yumi." replied the girl, holding a teddy bear.

**  
"Okay, have a sit here, and sis will treat you to some Howalon Candy."**

"Howalon?"

"Yes, a soft and puffy candy, it's nice."

"Hmm!" replied happily the toddler.

**- The Kitchen.**

**  
"Zenny, there's someone looking for you." said Makoto,**

"Firstly, there's a girl outside, I was wondering… anyone here might know her, Yumi is her name." said Zenny to her colleagues.

"**Hm, Makoto and I'll check it," replied Arisa.**

"**Thanks, Arisa-san."  
**

**- Yuuiki.**

"**Yuuiki?"**

"Oh, sorry to bother you at work, but I have to tell you this. Remember the girl who seduced Jeremiah??"

"Yeah… I thought it wasn't seduction."

"No, you're wrong, she's our enemy. She's also after like what we want, the Eternal Princess Stone, who is the fragment of the Eternal Princess, Sakura Hinamori."

"So that explains… everything!"

"That's right, we have to find everyone… but Izumi and Matsuko… and… Mae is…"

"Yuuiki, bring these news to Zidane first. I'll find how things are with Mae and Takuto first."

"Okay, I'll see you here outside again, in half an hour?"

"Got it. Boss, I have to…"

"Its emergency isn't it?" said Mr. Murrue.

"**I guess," said Zenny, smiling, and she left in her uniform.**

**- Takuto's Office.**

"**Come in."**

"Ta…Takuto… I've been looking the whole… school for you, and you're relaxing here?"

"Sorry bout' that. I have been tracing where Mae is."

"Mae? I'm sorry."

"What about? I'm fine I tell you."

"Really? I need your help… I'll start with…"

_**10 Minutes Passes**_

"**So that's what it is? I see a new enemy… This calls for the Guardian's job, and mainly… Yours too, Gelare-san..."**

"I know, since the victim is my close kin too."

"Yes, give me a minute, we are meeting Yuuiki at 12.30 right?"

"Yeah, meanwhile… we can search for Mae…"

"I don't think so. Mae can wait,"

"Where are we going?"

**Takuto pulled her hands, and smiled, whispering;**

'**You'll know in no time.'**

'**His hands… It's warm…' blushed Zenny.**

"**Oh, by the way… Cute uniform."**

"**T-T-Thanks…!"**

- Yuuiki – Hospital: Matsuko &' Izumi.

"**Izumi, I'm sorry."**

"Matsuko, don't apologise. I told you, I've broken up with Sakura."

"No, you can't…" said Matsuko.

**With just a few weeks, her hair turned short, and somehow amazingly, turned purple, her eyes small.**

**And she looked weaker, with a new shade of her eyes in orange.**

"**You look beautiful." he said,**

"**Izumi… There's no time for joke, now." said firmly Matsuko.**

"**Ahh, sorry."**

**There was a knock on Matsuko's ward door. That puzzled them both, doctors or nurses weren't coming in the afternoon, because of their rounds of home visits, and the primary doctors were supposed to come that early, five minutes to 12.30pm.**

"**Ah, I wonder who it is." said Izumi, he reached for the door, and found Yuuiki.**

**This long orange haired and wearing glasses, matching her blue eyes, and wearing a half sexy top, and mini skirt, was indeed stunning.**

"**Yo, pretty woman, who might you be?" asked innocently Izumi, stroking his dark black hair, and smiled making eye contact with his green eyes to Yuuiki's blue eyes.**

"**Stop fooling around. Matsuko, it's me."**

"You are familiar." said Matsuko, smiling.

"**Geez, it's me Yuuiki! Yuuiki Tenmasiko!! Geez, I'm not in my child form. Because, there's something I need you guys, we're cornering…"  
**

**Straight, Matsuko changed out of the hospital clothes; and Izumi had offered to make a run, with her on his back, Yuuiki, using her flying method.**

**- Zenny &' Takuto.**

"**This place… used to be where Mae and I talked, it's an old library, but we talked every time… Lately, I ignored her… I never noticed she was putting up with everything, and just listening to my plea, and nonsense… I was way… out of hands."**

"I'm sure Mae will understand, where's' Mae now?"

"Probably somewhere on the face on the four corners of earth, I hear from Feena, that she's arriving in town soon. Come on, let's hurry."

"Right, Yuuiki expects us outside Arisu Cafe, by 30 minutes."

"Yes, today, is where the team will show their selves."

**- Arisu (Alice) Cafe – 12.35pm.**

"**We're so sorry, we're late." said Zenny, together with Takuto.**

**  
"You two are singing the same tune today, oh well." said Izumi, holding Matsuko's hands.**

**  
"Oh, who's that woman?" asked Zenny.**

"**We'll talk later, let's hurry to the school, since she's usually hanging around there." said Yuuiki.**

**Everyone transformed in a quick flash, the team was here; except Mae.**

**Who just arrived in the town, now as a thirteen year old, with tied up, white hair with pink streaks, and blonde eyes.**

"**Let's see… where I am now…" whispered Mae,**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Fourteen:

_**Chapter Fourteen:  
**_

_**Shadow of Truth, the mysterious cat watcher, 'Luna.'**_

_**Meanwhile the team fights, they are being watched by someone from the moon, who betrays the Moon, named Lu, for short for Luna. She has tied up brown hair, and wears all black, a sexy half black top, and a mini skirt, and pants, and has a tail.**_

'_**My Character, My Other Self, Luna Appears!'**_

_**In this chapter, Zenny finds out more about her past, when a girl with a cat tail, named Luna appears in front.**_

"_It's funny… I feel something in my heart, lighter… I hadn't confessed anything, but something… is going on." _

"Zenny? Are you okay? You look down." said Takuto.

"Hm, I'm ok. Where's Zidane?" asked Yuuiki.

"I thought you went to pick him up." said Takuto.

"I thought he was…" began Yuuiki.

"Hey, look, who's up front…" pointed Matsuko,

"Zidane!" said everyone,

"Whoa, am I a person who resurrected or what?" he laughed,

And the team set off to the school, it was already night. Somehow, it was like someone took control of time for a moment.

**- Harvard Hills.**

Amu's Phone call to Jeremiah. - Spelling Trouble!!

'Hello, this is Amu, Jeremiah?'

'Sorry to call you so late, but have you seen Zenny around lately?'

'I'm sorry no. But I know where she is appearing tonight, especially now… she's on a date with… Oh no, I shouldn't have said it!' said sarcastically Amu, lying obviously.

'What?' said Jeremiah, his tone soft, apparently sad.

'I'm sorry about it! Well I have to go… and…'

'Kana, tell me. Where is she now?'

'I just saw her coming at school… she's been coming this late…'

'Thanks… I'll be there!'

Amu turned the cell phone off, and changed into her white long coat that resembled a scientist, and tied up her newly sprayed black hair, and held on to her lock, that had a Ren (hasu no hana lotus) symbol, on it.

"Heh, time for some damage, Rhen."

"Yes, mistress." said a male voice,

- The SCHOOL – Mysterious Identity Revealed!!

10.00pm Night

Everyone were teamed up, Zenny and Takuto. Yuuiki and Zidane, and Matsuko with Izumi. They had no idea it was a trap, however Zenny and Takuto felt something big approaching their way, the school stairs as they climbed, since the ramps and the lifts, were all broken down at that VERY moment, something was crumbling below, and they ran for it.

'Zenny! What are you doing?! We have to flee!'

Zenny however legs were cramped, and stucked under heavy tiles, and she was exhausted by all the events, including her cousin,

'I can't do it… Takuto. I can't believe anymore!!'

During the time that Zenny said all that, behind the thin walls, was her cousin, she hadn't notice, Jeremiah stopped, and his back faced the wall, he saw the true Zenny speaking now.

'Don't say that, Zenny… You are who you are not because of yourself. You believed your way, here, and you met us.' said Takuto, he used his strength, his muscular strength paid off, since young he was trained like Daisuke, to be strong, and never shed a tear, as the Kirio blood line continued, and he finally pulled Zenny out of the crumbled place, and carried her on his back. She was already no energy.

"Zenny… hang on," said Takuto.

"Let Zenny go… you adulterous couple…!!"

"You are Jeremiah, I presume. We ain't what you think."

"Oh really? Then what's that you're doing now?" demanded Jeremiah.

"We're friends; she's tired and injured, look at her legs!"

Jeremiah hearts shook and sink a little.

But soon, Amu arrived behind him, fast for him, but wasn't able to respond in time.

"Kana…."

"So that's your true power, Amu Yuugi." said Takuto,

"Drawing people by your side, and not letting speak up for themselves, reserving their powers for yourself in this delusional world."  
**  
**"Why, don't assume things will go your way, Amu-chan." said Yuuiki,

It seemed the rest of the team had arrived, upon the signal that Zenny broke, before she passed out, and was injured.

"How did…-"said Takuto,

"Zenny sent us a signal, before she passed out." said Matsuko, looking at Zenny sorrowfully.

"She has helped us quite a bit," said Yuuiki.

"We'll have to return her the favor now, by fighting back." said Zidane,

"Yeah!" everyone said, as they drew their corrective weapons, and swords.

They are being watched by Lu, Luna Shizuka. A girl, wearing a half black top, and a short black skirt, with tied up brown hair, which has a tail too.

_A Neko (Neko means cat in English)._

Zenny is deep in sleep, and she finally wakes up, she sees an image, of a young pinked haired girl crying, with green eyes.

'Who was that girl... what matters most, is to help the team now, they're fighting… for us.' whispered Zenny,

'Yo, Zenny, woken up?' asked Zidane, who was holding his sword, and fell down.

'Are… you okay?'

'Yes, just a little wound, shouldn't cause anything…really, I have been like this for like all fights.'

'All? You must have a lot of wounds then,'

Zenny prayed a silent prayer, closing her eyes, her hands clutched.

'_I… don't want Zidane hurt anymore; grant me the power, Abba.'_

'Ah, Hime-chan. good evening,' said a key, with a form of a small figure, with tied up white hair, and rosy cheeks, with blonde eyes.

'You're…' asked Zenny,

'Courage. Call me Courage, I was born from your true prayers, to save.'

'Courage, please… heal and become Zidane's guardian,'

'That… is possible, but I'll still be yours.' said Courage, she transformed into a key, and vanished into Zidane's heart.

'Go for it, Zidane.' said Zenny, smiling.

'Yeah, go get Jeremiah from here.'

"_Right from that moment, I knew… what I had to do, though I wasn't sure what these keys meant to me yet, each prayer led to miracles, I never seen before…"_


End file.
